Don't Die
by XgreeneyedelfX
Summary: Alec and Max are kidnapped. Alec gets badly Hurt. His only chance of survival is if him and Max get rescued. My first Dark Angel Fanfic so please review XD
1. To The Death

To The Death

Alec and Max huddled close together in their cramped cell. They knew they had been captured by White. But why they were being kept alive was a question they kept asking themselves.

"What do you think they will do with us?" asked Alec as he placed his chin on Max's head.

"I don't know. But its something bad, I can feel it." Replied Max as she took Alec's hand in hers.

A few weeks ago and that movement would have felt alien to her. She always thought that she would only ever love Logan. But the day Alec had told her his true feelings was the day she realised. It wasn't Logan she loved.

"What ever happens, I want you to know that I love you." she Alec as he took in the sweet smell of Max's hair.

A single tear rolled down Max's perfect cheek, followed by more as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"I love you to." She said as she choked on her tears.

Foot Steps sounded in the hall. A man dressed in black Combats stood in front of the barred doors, a sickening smile on his face. He unlocked the cell door, gun and tazer in hand. White had discovered that transgenics could not take tazers at their highest setting. So that's what he set them all to, knowing it hurt the tranies like hell.

"Get up!" he demanded, anger flared in his eyes.

"Why?" said Alec as he started to get on his feet, his hand no longer in Max's grip.

"Did I say you could talk?" he said as he fired the tazer at Alec.

Alec fell to floor. His body convulsed as the electricity coursed through his body.

"ALEC!" Max shouted as she fell to her mate's side.

Alec body slowly stopped to convulse. He cracked open his eyes as a wave of pain washed over him.

"Get up!" the man cursed "and no talking!"

The pair of transgenics did as they were told and followed the man through the dark damp halls of their prison. Cheering could be heard from the room at the end of the hall.

This wasn't good. The feeling that something horrible was about to happen gnawed away at Alec's brain.

He held Max close as they walked through the battered doors. The sudden change of lighting burned at their eyes, causing them to squint as their eyes adjusted.

A fighting cage was centred in the middle of the room. This definitely wasn't good.

White stood next to the entrance of the cage. A sly smile plastered across his face.

"494, 452. So glad you could join us." He said coldly as he motion the guard to throw them in the cage "You are our entertainment for tonight. My men haven't seen a good fight in a long time."

Max shot Alec a worried look. Alec just scowled at White, his eyes flared with pure hate.

White smirked at the through the wire sides of the cage.

"This is how the rules work" he paused as a roar erupted from the audience "this is a fight to the death. If one of you doesn't kill the other then I will kill one of you. Not saying who, just whoever I fell like."

Alec's heart dropped, he could never hurt Max. He loved her too much.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I will never fight for you pleasure." Spat Max as she scowled at White.

"Then 494 dies!" said White as he pointed his gun at Alec.

"Wait, kill me. Not him. Please I am begging you. Don't hurt him."

"Then fight."

"Then he may die anyway."

"Would you rather he die by your hand or mine?"

Max didn't answer. She just stood staring at Alec. He was using the side of the cage for support. His body still weak from the tazer.

He stood up, his body shaking slightly.

"Just do it Max," he said, tears in his eyes "I would rather die by your hand than his."

The crowd shouted and booed as they screamed for the fight to begin.

Max shook her head.

"I don't want to kill you. I already lost Ben. It would be like loosing him all over again."

Max dropped her gaze. She stared at the floor weakly, tears streaming down her face.

White manoeuvred himself behind her. His sense of victory showed in his features.

A shot rang in the hall. Max's gaze soon returned to Alec.

His face paled as his hand moved over the bullet wound on his abdomen. Then a second shot as White aimed the gun higher up Alec's bare and toned torso. The second causing Alec to stumble as the bullet hit its mark.

"ALEC!" Max shouted as she blurred to his side.

The crowd were going wild, chanting and spitting at the fallen X-5.

"Take them back to their cell. Drag him if you have to." Exclaimed White to the man in black as he smiled at Max's reaction.

The man smiled slyly and dragged Alec out of the cage. Amused at the whimpers that escaped the transgenic's mouth as he smacked against the hard steps. Max followed the man. Knowing that if she caused trouble, he would hurt Alec more.

Alec was literally thrown into the cell followed by Max who immediately tried to staunch the constant flow of blood from his wounds.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She said as tear escaped from her dark brown eyes.

"Its ok," Replied Alec as he weakly wiped them away "its all going to be ok." He smiled weakly at her. His green eyes, dulled with pain.

He started to cough violently, blood spilling from his perfect lips. Max stroked his hair and hushed him. Desperately trying to calm Alec down. Blood spilled from his mouth at an alarming rate. Max knew that it meant that there was blood in his lungs. She broke down completely as Alec continued to cough and the blood continued to fall.

Gun shots sounded in the hall way and a man appeared at the cell door. Max did not pay attention at first. All she cared about was the dying man in front of her.

"Max?" said a familiar voice.

Max looked at the man and a small feeling of relief washed over her.

"Logan," she replied, "you have to help. Alec… he's… he's dying."

It was the hardest thing Max had ever had to say. Logan nodded in understanding and unlocked the cell door. He still felt a slight bit jealous of Alec when it came to Max. But he knew that right now. A friend needed him. He took off his jacket and placed it over one of the wounds and he did the same with his jumper.

"We need to get him to a hospital." Said Logan as he felt Alec's pulse.

A young man appeared at the doorway of the cell. He was strongly built but his face was young. His features were strikingly similar to Zack's.

"Sir, do you need help?" he said as he moved further into the cell.

"Yes, we need to get this man out and into the van. Can you carry him?"

"Yes. Sir." The man replied as he moved to pick up Alec.

Max gave Logan a worried glance.

"Its ok, I brought a team of guys to bust you out of here. You can trust Carter." Finished Logan as he placed comforting hand on Max's shoulder.

Max stood and followed Carter out of the building. Never taking her eyes off the now unconscious Alec in his arms. Max's heart began to race.

"Don't die. Please don't die." She said to herself as she got into the back of the black van. Carter gently placed Alec on the floor and worked on clearing off the table in the back of the black van. He placed three thick jackets on the metal surface as a makeshift mattress. Gently and swiftly he lifted Alec into his arms again and then placed him on the makeshift bed.

He began to put pressure on the wounds again as he noticed the blood begin to pool on the floor.

"Help me. Put pressure on his other wound." He said to one of the other so-called rescuers. This man too was quite young, but not as strongly built as Carter. Max stood and watched as the men tried to slow the bleeding. She couldn't move. Her limbs felt like lead. She felt like she was glued to the spot.

"Get the medical supplies." Said Carter to his helper.

Not three minutes later the man came back with a portable heart monitor, and other equipment that Max couldn't quite make out.

"You seem to know what your doing." Said Max as she watched him hook Alec up to the heart monitor.

"I'm a doctor." He replied, "That's why we have all this equipment. Logan is a good friend of mine. I was happy to help when he asked me for help on a rescue mission.

Alec's heart was weak and erratic. Carter sighed as he checked Alec's vitals. He began hooking other equipment up, using the plugs scattered across the walls.

A single note began to ring out as Alec's heart stopped. Max found it hard to breath as she heard the noise.

"Pass me the paddles." Said Carter to the other man.

He placed the paddles on Alec's chest. A slight noise sounded as they charged up.

"Clear," said Carter as he made sure that his fellow man stood back. Alec's body jumped as the shock ran through his body.

"Still no pulse," he said to himself as he placed the paddles on Alec's chest again.

His body jumped again as another shock ran through 494's broken body.

"Don Die, Please don't die."

Well here is the first part. This is my first Dark Angel fanfic so please review and tell me what you think XD


	2. Fight For Life

Fight For Life

Alec's body jumped and jumped again as the shocks ran through his entire body.

"Come on, come on." Said Carter as he turned up the voltage.

"Surely that much will kill him!" said the other man.

"From where I'm standing we haven't got much choice here."

He placed the paddles on Alec's chest again. Hoping it would work.

"Clear,"

Alec's body jumped and the single note stopped.

Beep… beep… beep.

"He's back!"

Max fell to her knees as relief washer over her. It was the first time she was able to move in over five minutes. But it felt like days, weeks.

She moved to Alec's side, being careful not to get in Carter's way. Alec looked so pale against the black coat under his head. The normally bubbly and energetic X-5 was so still, so lifeless. This wasn't Alec, it couldn't be. Alec's invincible. Two little gunshot wounds aren't enough to kill him. Are they?

She stroked his messy hair as Carter and his partner worked on slowing the bleeding. A small puddle of blood had already formed on the floor. At first site in looked like scarlet glass, not a liquid that is the key to life. Then another drop would fall and the seamless surface would ripple and spread across the plastic floor. Max wanted to go and clean it up. But she couldn't. All she could do was stare at it morosely.

Carter noticed this. He tried to imagine what its like to see your breeding partner like this. Because this was no ordinary human being, she was a transgenic.

_They sure knew how to make em' pretty _Carter thought to himself as he noticed Logan walking up to the Van.

"We need to leave now. This guy has already flatlined once. I don't know if I will get him back next time." Said Carter as he looked at Alec with concern plastered all over his face.

The heart monitor beeped and beeped. It was maddening. Suddenly the van roared into life and Max realised that it was only her Carter and Logan in the back now. Logan had taken the place of the other man and was no putting pressure on the gunshot wound. His Jacket and Jumper were now completely soaked to the core, Blood all over Carter and Logan's hands. The metallic smell of blood burned Max's nose as she tried to control her stomach. She didn't know how much more of it she could take.

Carter was now putting a tube down Alec's throat. What looked like a large balloon was attached to the end. As soon as it was in place he began to squeeze and release the pressure. Then Max realised. Carter was helping Alec breathe.

The heart monitor started to go crazy. That single evil note rang out again.

"He's crashing again." Exclaimed Carter.

"Hurry it up Rich." Said Logan to the driver.

Once again the paddles came out.

"I have never done this while moving." Said Carter to Logan as he looked and Logan with helpless eyes.

"Carter, you need to help him." Logan paused "You can do it." He said reassuringly.

Once again, Carter placed the paddles on Alec's bare chest. The sight of Alec's body jumping at the shocks haunted Max's mind. Logan watched Alec with a extreme sense of worry. Sure he hated it that Max was with Alec but seeing Alec so helpless broke his heart. The usually sharp X-5 was no so blunt. He was so weak.

The heart monitor beeped once, twice, single note.

"Come on, come on." Said Carter as he once again shocked Alec.

The heart monitor once again came to a steady-ish rhythm.

"I don't know how much move of that he is going to be able to take." Said Carter as he wiped the sweat from his brow. Logan nodded and then looked Max. She was now curled up against the far corner of the Van. He eyes fixed on the monitor at Alec's side.

49494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494

They soon arrived at the hospital, an all-familiar doctor at the ready to take Alec's case.

"Sam," said Logan as he hurried next to Carter.

Carter placed Alec gently on the gurney that had been wheeled to them.

"You have to go to the waiting room. I will come find you when I know how he is doing. Don't worry, I will do everything myself."

"I could help," said Carter "I am a doctor.' He stated as he took out his badge.

"Very well," Sam paused "follow me." Said Sam as he and Carter wheeled Alec down the hall, Carter informing Sam of Alec's condition.

One Hour

Two hours

Three hours past and they still had not heard how Alec was doing. Max was beginning to wear a hole in the floor from her constant pacing.

"Stop pacing, your making me anxious." Said Logan as he watched Max.

"Your not the one dating him Logan."

"No, but he's my friend," Logan paused as he took in Max's anguished expression "he will be fine. Alec is a fighter, you know that."

Finally Sam entered the room, a look of great trepidation on his face.

"How is he?" asked Max as she marched up to Sam

"Stable,"

"Stable?"

"He had lost a lot of blood. The two gunshot wounds did a considerable amount of damage. He has been put on a ventilator, as he can't breath on his own. I would say he would be lucky to make it through the first 24 hours. He crashed twice during surgery. The second time he was clinically dead for three minutes. I am sorry Max. We have done everything we can."

Max's face paled at the news. He legs felt like jello as she fell to her knees. Tears welled up in her eyes blurring her vision. Sam helped her to her feet and the to the nearest chair.

"Can I see him?"

"Not yet. I will come get you when you can." Stated Sam as he got up to leave.

"Thank you said Logan as looked from Max to Sam."

Sam nodded and the left the room. He had not told Max that it was unlikely that Alec would make it through the next three hours. He wanted to think that maybe this loveable X-5 would pull through.

49494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494

Well here is the next Chapter. I have decided to make it longer that a two-shot. Just cause I like the story line. Sorry but my medical knowledge is a bit limited so I kinda tried to simplify it and not make me sound like a complete plank. I would love to hear you theories as to what will happen in future chapter so please review and tell me what you think.


	3. On The Verge

On The Verge

Max sat and stared at Alec's still form, his skin pale against the pale blue pillows. All sorts of wires covered his torso.

"Please, you have to live." She paused as tears rolled down her cheeks "I am begging you. I love you so much."

Logan watched from the doorway. His jealousy had melt into pure pity as he watched the unsteady rhythm on the heart monitor. He and Alec had fallen out after Alec had informed him that he and Alec were now together. But that dislike and hate he felt towards had completely disappeared now. He listened as the soft click of the ventilator showed that it was still pushing air into Alec's lungs.

"Come on Alec. You have to pull through. For Max." He said to himself quietly.

He quickly glanced at Max and the Alec again. He turned around and walked down the hall. Leaving Max and Alec together.

Max continued to cry as she took Alec's pale, limp hand in hers. Seeing Alec so helpless was almost alien to her. She had seen him take a bullet before and he hardly ever took any notice of it. But this was different. This wasn't just a bullet to the shoulder.

Something hot and sticky began to form under the hand Max had placed on Alec's chest. As she looked she noticed that it was blood. She screamed for help, as Alec's hear rate began to drop as he went into shock.

Sam ran into the room as fast as he could and pushed Max into the corner of the room. Everything was a blur. People swarmed around Alec, blocking him from Max's view. She moved to the window to get a view of Alec.

A deafening noise sounded in the room as that all too familiar evil beep consumed the room.

"He's crashing." Said Sam as he asked for the paddles.

He placed the paddles on Alec's bloody chest.

"Clear,"

Alec's body jumped at the electricity that coursed through him. Max new that there was a danger of brain damage if someone was paddled too much but she didn't care. He couldn't leave her, not now. It wasn't his time to go. Was it?

"Clear," shouted Sam again as the paddles were placed on Alec's chest

Again and again they tried and nothing, just one constant note. Max's heart dropped at what Sam said next.

"Ok I'll call it. Time of death 2 pm."

"NOOOO" screamed Max as she pushed through the doctors and nurse to get to Alec's side.

"You can't leave me, YOU CAN'T," she sobbed as she stroked Alec's pale face.

"Try again, I am begging you. Please try again." Sam looked at Max with sad eyes.

"We tried Max, I'm sorry."

"NO, NO, raise the voltage. It worked in the van." She looked at him with searching eyes "Please, I can't loose him."

Sam stood staring at her for a while. He nodded his head and raised the voltage on the machine.

"Sir that much would kill him."

"Clear,"

"Sir,"

"I SAID CLEAR," shouted Sam.

Once again Alec's body lurched as the electricity ran through his body.

Beep… beep… beep

Sam stared at the heart monitor in disbelief.

"He's back1" he exclaimed as one of the nurses hooked up the ventilator again.

Sam worked on getting the bleed to stop and then left Max to brood over what had happened. He did not have the heart to tell her that Alec would not survive another round with the paddles. If he crashed again, it would really be game over for Alec McDowell.

Max once again took Alec's hand in hers.

"You can't do this to me Alec. You can't leave me here, alone." She slowly began to let her emotions overwhelm her.

"P-please," she choked out as she stroked Alec's spiky hair.

49494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494

Sorry it was so short. Kinda ran out of ideas for this chapter. Poor Alec. He is gonna end up like a fried chip at this rate XD. Please review


	4. Letting Go

I am soooo sorry that this chapter took so long. I kind of ran out of ideas for this story. All sort of problems concerning family don't help either, Anyway, here is the fourth and final chapter. Enjoy.

Letting Go

Alec remained the same unresponsive form on the bed for two weeks. Sam continued to say that he was making no progress. That he was slowly letting go.

"Max," Sam paused "you need to have realistic expectations. He is not going to make it this time."

"He is," she said as she looked at him sternly in the eyes "I believe in him." She then let her eyes drift back to the man she loved.

49494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494

Everything came to Alec at once. Pain, fear and the uncomfortable feeling of not being able to breath hit him. Then he could feel it. There was a tube down his throat. He began to panic, his weak arms trying desperately to remove it. Then it all went black.

49494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494

"HE WAS AWAKE," shouted Max "I SAW IT."

"From what I can see he is still unresponsive and very much still in the same state."

"He tried to take out the tube. He was choking on the tube."

"Max I know you desperately want Alec to wake up but he isn't. He is still very much relying on the vent and if I took it out, he would not be able to breathe."

Then Alec jerked awake, choking and gagging on the tube.

"What the?"

"Help him."

Sam removed the tube and watched anxiously as Alec tried to breath with no success.

"I… can't…breathe." Said Alec as he gasped for air.

They placed a mask over his face as the nurse prepared to sedate him.

Slowly Alec began to fall into the dark abyss of unconsciousness as Sam prepared to put him back on the Ventilator.

"How long till he will be able to breath on his own?"

"Its seems his lungs aren't healing."

"What does that mean?"

"It means he may never be able to breath by himself."

"It was two tiny little bullet wounds. How could they possibly do this much damage?"

"Max, Alec was practically dead when you brought him here. He had quite a few rounds with the paddles. His body has endured a lot. You and he may be genetically stronger but your not invincible. Alec may have woken up but we have to sedate him. He will just keep trying to take out the vent and without it. He will die."

"There must be something out can do?"

"We will monitor him and see how his lungs are doing. They may improve. We just don't know."

Max was left standing in Alec's room. Once again the only sound was the click of the ventilator. Leaving Alec and Max at first base all over again.

49494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494

A strange sensation crossed Max's hand as she slowly woke from her slumber. Alec was looking at her with his piercing green eyes. He wasn't afraid, or even confused. He wasn't even trying to rip the ventilator out. He was just lying there, letting it do its job.

A single tear fell down his cheek as he moved his hand to Max's face and gently traced across her cheek.

"Hey," she said lightly as she grabbed his hand. She gently laid a kiss on it and let her own tears fall.

"I am going to get Sam." She said as she stood up, his hand reached almost to stop her but let her go.

"Sam," said Max as she approached the doctor "Alec's awake again."

Sam nodded and made his way to 494's room.

"Alec, nice to see you awake." Said Sam as he began to check Alec over.

Sam had kept Alec sedated and had been pleased at the progress his lungs had been making. Seemed that the X-5's healing abilities didn't work whilst in a coma.

"I am going to take the tube out now." Said Sam as he readied the young man.

"On three, one, two, three." Sam pulled the tube from Alec's mouth.

He was pleased when the X-5's took a weak but definite breath by himself.

'I am going to keep you oxygen until I am happy that you are strong enough to completely on your own."

Alec was put on a nasal-cannula to help him breathe, much to Alec's dislike.

49494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494949494

"How you feeling?" asked Max softly as she stroked some of Alec's hair from his face.

"Ok, I guess." He replied as he looked to his hands.

"Sam says you'll be out in a few days. That can't be what's bothering you, so what is?" she asked as she noticed his nervous body language.

"It's just…" Alec paused "White wanted us to kill each other for kicks. Up until now he has wanted both of us alive. He obviously doesn't need us alive anymore. He must have someone on the inside."

Max sat and considered his words carefully. She really hadn't paid much heed to what ad happened, she had been so wrapped up worrying over Alec.

"Truth is Alec…" she paused and stroked his face, careful not to dislodge the nasal-cannula "I have suspected someone being on the inside for a while. We have so many newcomers in TC that I can't keep track of what they are."

She looked at his serious expression. He had changed so much since he first stepped into her life.

"Well we will work on that when I get back." He finished as he took her hand.

"You don't have to do everything you know Max. I am second in command so just let me help yeah." He said as he traced her lips with the tips of his fingers. His touch so soft, it sent shivers down Max's spine.

"Yeah, ok." She replied as she lent in to kiss him and in that moment she knew. He was the one.

If i got you worried with the title then i sorry (ven though that was the point) anyway thank you for reading and i may write a sequel to this. only if you want me to though. Please review XD


End file.
